


Let’s Build a Garden for Today.

by neomints



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Future Fic, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomints/pseuds/neomints
Summary: He waved his hand to prove a point, and it was an admittedly good one. The greenhouse was a mess, shattered and colored glass along the edges, cobwebs galore. The garden area was what one could’ve only described as a makeshift storage area, for fear of calling it a dump. The actual store front was barely traversable, and the dust coating every surface made it unlivable.But it was Kyoutani’s, and by extension, Yahaba’s.—Yahaba is uncertain, but Kyoutani wants nothing more.





	Let’s Build a Garden for Today.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kyouhaba based on a prompt by Jets.
> 
> I think it’s safe to assume whenever I write them that she’ll have something involved with it :,3
> 
> Nonetheless I hope you enjoy it!

Sunlight filtered through the old glass, stained with paint and dirt alike. Morning glories grew between the cracks, and clovers found home in the side of the greenhouse where dirt meets concrete.

Yahaba clenched his hands into fists. 

He stared Kyoutani down, but knew there was no fire in his eyes. His arms shook and his lips burned from biting onto them for too long but he stood his ground and he stood it tall, taking advantage of every single millimeter he has on the man in front of him.

Who’s sweet disposition is a stark difference to the expression on his face.

“What if it doesn’t work out,” Yahaba spits, words laced with venom.

Kyoutani responded instantly, no uncertainty in his voice, “It will.” 

“Kyoutani starting a business is a _risk_. You don’t know wether or not you’re going to flop,” Yahaba pushed his fingers through his hair and exhaled, nome of the tension left his shoulders, “not to mention this place is a _mess_, you’re going to have to fix this place up by hand you know!”

He waved his hand to prove a point, and it was an admittedly good one. The greenhouse was a mess, shattered and colored glass along the edges, cobwebs galore. The garden area was what one could’ve only described as a makeshift storage area, for fear of calling it a dump. The actual store front was barely traversable, and the dust coating every surface made it unlivable.

But it was Kyoutani’s, and by extension, Yahaba’s.

Kyoutani walked forward. The two of them were half a foot apart, and Kyoutani made sure to look Yahaba straight in the eye.

“_We’re_ going to have to clean this mess up. Together.” He narrowed his eyes and licked his lips, “That’s what we’re supposed to do, right?”

Yahaba swallowed air and looked away, he gave no response.

Kyoutani never one to wait, held him by his shirt’s collar and pulled him down to his eye level.

“Well? Unless you’re having second thoughts...” Kyoutani trailed off, but Yahaba’s eyes were already widening before he’d finished the thought, “about this store. About me. About _us_.”

“No!” Yahaba held onto Kyoutani’s hand that was latched onto his collar with a vice grip, “that’s not it. I’m not chickening out.”

Kyoutani studies his face for a moment. Before letting go, violent as ever, but with a sluggishness to his actions, “then what is it? Is it too much effort for you? Do you just... not lo- care about me anymore?”

“That’s not it, that’s never been it,” Yahaba mumbles, heart loud in his chest.

“I can’t know if you don’t tell me.” Kyoutani’s voice is soft, caring, worried. His eyes are too.

Yahaba breathes out, “What if it doesn’t work out?” He bites his lips again. “What if this... what if it doesn’t last forever?”

For a moment Yahaba wonders if he should run away, when warm stout hands, rough with callouses, hold his own gently.

This time there’s uncertainty, this time the answer is delayed, “it will. But if it doesn’t then... well, we’ll burn that bridge when we get to it.”

Yahaba closes his eyes shut, his shoulders start to tremble, “but what if you regret it? What if this isn’t what you wanted all along? What if-“

“Shigeru.” The word pulls Yahaba out of his own world. Suddenly all that exists is the warmth in his hands, the warmth in Kyoutani’s eyes, the warmth of the sunlight filtering through the greenhouse, “I love you _now_. I want to do this with you now, not in tomorrow, not in a year, not in fifty years- I want to do this now.”

Yahaba blinks away the tears in his eyes, and his being is enveloped in rough comfort, the stubble on Kyoutani’s neck, the scratchiness of his t-shirt, the smell of his deodorant and sweat and just that little hint of rosemary that follows him around.

Kyoutani runs a hand through Yahaba’s hair, and whispers all of his ideas.

He tells him about the little flower-shop his little sister dreamed about, the dandelions and the sunflowers and the daffodils. He tells him about herbs and birds and rabbits and bringing their pet dog in to run around, and what they could do during the winter months to scrape by until valentines.

He whispers about the future, and Yahaba’s worries melt with the promise of today.

When they break apart he looks into Kyoutani’s eyes.

He’s smiling, gently. It looks good on him.

“Let’s build a garden, Shigeru.”

Yahaba smiles back, and he thinks it feels good on him too.

“Yeah, right now.”


End file.
